Harry Potter and the Fowl Heir
by poppiecake
Summary: What happens when Ron Weasley, when trying to impress a girl, “invents” a new spell? Suddenly transported from the comfy surroundings of Hogwarts, where did they go? And, more importantly, how do they get back? A HPAF xover. RHr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to either Eoin Colfer or J.K. Rowling, not me. If they were mine, I'd be in Southern France right now!

* * *

Harry Potter was fed up with his two best friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were his first real friends, who accepted him for who he was, not for what he had done. They were the best friends Harry could have wished for, but that didn't stop them arguing.

"For the last time Ronald Weasley, I will not finish off your charms essay!"

"Hermione, I don't want you to _finish_ it! It is finished! All I want you to do is look over it, to make sure there aren't any mistakes!"

"I have my own homework to do, Ron! Anyway, you should start doing all this yourself. I won't be able to look over your OWL answers and correct _them_!"

Harry bent lower over his potions homework, silently contemplating whether or not to put a silencing charm on both of them. If they didn't shut up soon, Madam Pince, the school librarian would kick all three of them out of the library. If that happened, Harry wouldn't be able to finish his potions homework. And he had no intention of doing a detention just because his friends couldn't stop bickering for half an hour.

"I'm not that bad at charms! Just because you manage to do everything right first time does not mean that the rest of us are idiots! Right, Harry?"

Ron looked to his best friend in agreement and Harry slowly raised his read to look at his friend.

"I think you better be quiet before we get chucked out. I need to finish this essay for tomorrow or I'll get detention. I'm not missing quiddich practice again!" Harry said in a low voice, almost a hiss.

"He has a point." Noted Hermione. "We really do need to keep the noise down!"

Artemis Fowl was bored. That in itself was not something that happened very day. He was waiting for Holly to call him back.

Holly Short was one of Artemis' only friends. She also happened to be a fairy. Well, technically an elf. Just to confuse matters further, she had been a leprechaun. Or rather, a member of the LEPrecon squad. LEP stood for the Lower elements police, the police force underground.

Fairies lived deep underground because humans forced them to. Fairies didn't want to risk humans discovering their world, which was far more advanced than anything the humans had.

At that moment however, Holly wasn't underground with the vast majority of the fairy people. She was above ground, with her brand new, state-of-the-art wings, a cam-foil-covered dwarf clipped onto her moonbelt and heading straight for Fowl manor, clutching a bulky package.

"Arty! Come down here! We have something that you might be interested in down here with us!" Artemis' mother, Angeline Fowl, called for him.

"Coming, mother." Artemis replied wearily. What could they want with him?

Artemis opened the door of the main living room, with no great expectations to what he may have found inside. What he did see, however, made him break into a rare grin.

The room was full of people. Artemis recognised most as his relatives. His uncle Seamus was in a corner chatting to his cousin Susan. His father was talking with his brother-in-law, Edward. Many other relatives and family friends were scattered throughout the room, chatting merrily. Everyone had a smile on their face as they looked round when they heard the door open and close. Their smiles only grew wider when they shouted "Surprise!" at the teenager who had entered the room.

The biggest smile in the room, however, belonged to Angeline Fowl, as she enveloped her son in a hug and said to him,

"Happy fifteenth birthday, Arty!"

Nearly an hour later, Harry finally laid a finished potions essay aside. He had worked hard on it, but Snape would probably still refuse to give him a decent mark, he thought.

He turned to Ron and Hermione's whispered conversation. They were discussing that day's charms lesson. For once, they weren't arguing.

"I mean, what is the point in learning how to conjure chickens?" Ron was saying.

"I'm not sure, but it must have some educational value, or they wouldn't teach it to us at all," Hermione countered.

"But, I mean, look! I'll show you again! _Peto Volator villa!"_

"**_Ron!"_** Harry and Hermione both screamed at him.

Maybe they wanted to point out that the incantation was wrong, but they never got the words out, because they had disappeared from the library in a whirling maelstrom of colour.

* * *

A/N This is my first real fanfiction! Please R&R! I really want to see how I can improve it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing except the storyline.

A/N: Just to explain things if they're confusing. Wizards don't know about the fairy world. Fairies, in turn, don't know wizards exist – They think all humans are the same – can't do magic. It was a very old and unknown spell that caused them to go to Fowl Manor and because it was so old and unknown, there was no protection against it in Hogwarts. And, just a little bit of extra trivia, "_Peto Volator villa" _means "Go to Fowl Manor" in Latin.

(Harry's POV)

Harry, Ron and Hermione felt like they were whizzing through a rainbow-coloured tornado. The colours flew around them and fierce winds pulled at their hair and robes.

Then, suddenly, it all stopped. They landed gently on the ground in what looked like an entrance hall to a very large house or castle. There was a large staircase in front of them and a huge set of double doors behind them. There were a number of doors leading off to other chambers around the walls.

"WHAT THE F-," Ron was silenced by Hermione's hand clapped over his mouth.

"Shut up," she muttered, "We don't want to disturb anyone until we find out where we are."

She crossed to a door from which a loud chatter of voices was coming. She pressed her ear against the ornate wood and paused for a few seconds, frowning. Then she turned and ran silently back to the two speechless boys, who were still in awe of the size of the place and the obvious wealth of the owners.

"Judging by the accents of the people in the room, we are in Ireland." She whispered to Harry and Ron. She turned to the redhead.

"Ron, where did you lean that spell?"

"That was the spell we learnt in charms today, wasn't it?" asked Ron nervously.

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, that was _Peta Volator cilla_! You must have misread it. No wonder you couldn't do it in class today!"

Hermione was cut off mid-lecture by a bang. They looked round to see that the huge double doors had burst open, revealing acres of land, a large water feature and a stunning sunset. However, they were more interested in what had not been revealed by the open doors. There was nobody else visible, either in the hall or outside the house.

(Artemis' POV)

After Angeline Fowl had released her only child from her arms, Artemis went on to have a great afternoon at his surprise birthday party. It certainly was a surprise, for he had forgotten it was even his birthday.

His parents had obviously gone to a lot of trouble just to make this birthday special. Artemis was touched. He hadn't expected his parents to do this for him, for most of his birthdays he hadn't had a party - He hadn't had any friends to invite, for one. Mostly he just given a present in the morning and got to choose a place to eat for dinner that evening.

Despite his initial happiness at seeing all his family again, shards of sadness were poking through the joyful exterior. He wanted his _friends_. There was Holly Short, the elf who had brought his mother out of depression and saved his father from the Mafia. There was Mulch Diggums, the kleptomaniac dwarf who had once broken into Fowl manor for the LEP. Then there was Foaly. Foaly was a genius centaur who single-handedly designed most of the technology used by the fairy people. Foaly liked Artemis because Artemis was the only person he knew who could understand his lectures and how his precious technology worked.

Artemis had a severe lack of friends of his own species. There was his manservant, bodyguard and butler, Domovoi Butler. Not that Artemis was meant to know the mans first name, he only knew it because Butler had told it to him on his deathbed, from which he was magically healed by Holly.

There was Butler's little sister, Juliet. She had long blonde hair and was considered very attractive by the local boys. She had, however, black belts in martial arts that most people couldn't even pronounce, alongside the more well known of karate, judo, etc.

Both butlers went through training at Madam Ko's academy, so at the end they were some of the best bodyguards in the world. Artemis considered both of them friends, albeit friends who were paid and obeyed orders.

Artemis was brought out of his daydream state by a loud bang in the front hall. It sounded as though the doors had burst open, but who was missing? Artemis hurried out with everyone else to see what the commotion was.

The doors were indeed open, and the grounds and light from the sunset flooded in to the hall. There appeared to be no one in the doorway, but Artemis caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a heat haze drifting silently indoors. His heart gave a jolt. Was that _Holly?_

(Harry's POV)

The happy chattering behind the door Hermione had pressed her ear to a few minutes earlier had ceased. Clearly the bang of the doors opening had not gone unnoticed by the residents, and by the sound of it, their guests.

Knowing they had only seconds to find a hiding place, Harry looked around wildly. He grabbed both Ron and Hermione by the neck of their robes and pulled them both into an alcove behind a suit of armour next to the room with the people in it.

They had hidden just in time. The door burst open and people flooded out. Luckily no-one noticed the three teenagers concealed behind the antique armour.

A pale boy with black hair stopped just outside their hiding place. Harry, Ron and Hermione instantaneously stiffened, careful not to make a sound. Peeking round the armour, they saw the boy look up at the top of the doorway.

Harry glanced up to where the boy was staring. There was nothing there, except maybe a heat haze. Certainly nothing to stare at. Looking back down at the mysterious boy, Harry noticed a small smile on his face.

Suddenly a voice rang out from the centre of the room:

"We better get going; it takes a while to get home from here!" – Harry noted that Hermione had been right earlier, it was indeed an Irish accent – "Arty, where are you? Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

The pale boy widened the smile playing about his mouth and strode over to what appeared to be his uncle.

"Certainly," he began "But surely you don't have to leave so soon?"

"I'm afraid so Artemis, but fear not! We'll all be back before your next birthday! You won't have to wait until next May to see all of us!"

In the few minutes after this, the hall slowly emptied of people. Soon it was only the pale boy, Artemis, and the trio left. As Artemis turned to go up the stairs, a short girl and a tiny man with a long beard materialised out of thin air in front of him. Both were grinning like mad.

"Happy Birthday Artemis!" they chorused.

Hidden behind the suit of armour, Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but gasp in shock. Luckily Artemis was too busy embracing the odd duo to notice.

"Holly! Mulch! I didn't expect you!"

As the human and his two fairy friends happily chattered away to each other, Harry twisted round carefully to look at his friends.

"I don't see any invisibility cloak! How did they do that?"

Behind him, Ron and Hermione were as shocked as he was.

"I don't know Harry, unless…." She trailed off, looking thoughtful, "No, that's ridiculous."

Harry had just opened his mouth to reply when Ron interjected,

"Hermione, I don't care if it's ridiculous. Just tell us!"

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to reply, the armour was brushed aside and a deep voice growled,

"Now, what do we have here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Right, this'll be the last one. I don't really want to type it out every chapter! None of the characters belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot line.

A/N: Now, to reply to the reviews 

**Ph33r the island ona**: I couldn't decide which section to put it in, but I decided on this one because it starts off in Harry's world. I'll update the minute I get the chapter written!

**Lily Laurelinn**: I actually did put lines in both chapters while I was writing them, but they seem to have disappeared. I'll just have to try something different (hence the (Harry's/Artemis' POV). More detail to the surroundings, alright then.

Pretty short, alright, I'll try and make it longer. That might mean theres going to be less chapters though… And, sure, I'll read your story. I'll leave a review there.

**MegTao**: Thanks, so do I…(obviously!). As I said earlier, I did add lines, but they disappeared somewhere during the upload….I'll try the stars in this chapter!

**Fowl 4 Ever**: Thanks again then :D I really did add lines; you know….Must try stars…

**EvangelicShadowStrike**: Thanks!

**D.G. of all time and space**: I'll update the minute I get the chapter written! I've got everything all planned out ( I sat up last night and planned out what's going to happen, so it shouldn't really be that long!)

**Mandie**: Thanks :D I'll really have to try and keep the lines in….

As I said in the reviews, I know exactly what is going to happen….sorta. Well, I know whats going to happen, just not how the write it yet. But fear not, It'll get up eventually!

(Artemis' POV)

Artemis was delighted. Two of his best friends had materialised in his hallway! He quickly wrapped them both in a hug until Mulch struggled to get free.

"Ow! - Gerroff me! Look, Artemis, I know you're glad to see us, but this is – Oof!"

Artemis finally let go. All three of them were grinning widely, even Mulch, despite his protests during the hugging session.

Holly eagerly handed over a package that she had been clutching. Artemis quickly unwrapped it and discarded the paper. It was a book entitled "Advanced Computer networking for geniuses"

"We looked everywhere for a suitable present," explained Holly, "but we couldn't find anything. Then we turned to Foaly, and, Guess what? He had the perfect present!"

"I should have guessed he had a hand in it. I love it, thanks!" laughed Artemis.

"Foaly said that he's very sorry that he couldn't make it," said Holly. "Not only was he needed at Police Plaza (That _Commander_ Ark Sool is a total _pig…_), we, erm, couldn't figure out how to get him here without any humans noticing…" Holly trailed off.

"Yes, centaurs don't have magic, do they?" questioned Artemis knowledgeably. " Ah well, tell him I said thank you."

"Tell him yourself!" said Mulch, pulling what looked like a portable DVD player from under his coat. Artemis knew enough about fairy technology to know that it would not play his favourite film.

"Now," began Holly, taking the device from Mulch's hands, "we flip up the screen and all we have to do is enter the code for-"

The code for what, Artemis had to wait to find out, because he was interrupted by a crash behind him.

(Harry's POV)

Harry, Ron and Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. The man that stood before them, having moved aside the armour, was nearly 7 feet tall and dressed in a dark Armani suit. His head was shaven and he had eyes of such dark blue they were almost black. His muscles seemed to be threatening to burst through his suit. He was obviously the ultimate bodyguard.

Harry and Ron went to draw their wands, but Hermione stopped them. A second too late. Butler had seen the wands.

"What are they?" He growled, "Hand them over. Now!"

Ron and Harry glanced over at Hermione. She was standing quite still, obviously scared stiff, although Harry thought he saw her head nod slightly. He and Ron slowly withdrew their wands from their robes, but as Butler went to take them, Harry's wand emitted red and gold sparks.

Butler hadn't been sure of what to expect, but it certainly wasn't that. He was shocked and accidentally hit the suit of armour. The antique metal hit the floor very loudly. Loudly enough so that the other three occupants of the room noticed and looked over instantly.

Harry and Ron used the crash as a distraction and quickly concealed their wands back in their robes.

Butler grabbed the three of them by neck of their robes and pulled them out if the alcove.

"Artemis! Intruders!" he called out. "Oh, hello, Holly, Mulch! Didn't expect to see you two here!"

"Intruders? Impossible. They would have set off the motion sensors on their way in. But, obviously, they are here." He looked curiously at the trio. They looked back at him.

"How did you get in?"

(Holly's POV)

Holly was surprised, to say the least. Artemis Fowl, one of the smartest people in Europe, didn't know how these people had entered his own house? Then again, they must have used something very obscure to get in, because, as Artemis had pointed out, it was near impossible for anyone to get into this house undetected. She and Mulch had only been able to enter because she could fly and shield, and although Mulch couldn't shield, he had been covered in cam foil. Even then it hadn't been all that easy.

There was also something familiar about those three intruders. There was two boys and a girl. She didn't recognise their faces, or their clothes. But it was there all the same, and she could detect it. Then, she realised.

"You can do magic."

The six other occupants of the room stared at her.

Now that she had realised what it was, she wondered how she could not have known what it was for so long. She encountered this sixth sense everyday, back in Haven. She hadn't really noticed it before. It had always been there, but muted. It was stronger coming from these three though. They obviously had more magic than she did. It was also different. Were there different kinds of magic? There was something she would have to ask Foaly when she got back.

"How did you – I mean, why would you think that?" one of the boys inquired. He had black hair, which covered most of his forehead, and piercing green eyes, which were staring at her hazel ones, taking in her appearance.

"I can sense it." Said Holly, "I know you can do magic."

"That's stupid." The other boy declared, "Who ever heard of magic?"

The second boy was the tallest of the three, and had red hair and freckles.

Artemis stepped forward.

"I have."

Holly could tell that her friend was thinking hard. He knew magic existed, but why these three seemed to have it, he didn't know.

(Artemis' POV)

Artemis was as stunned as everyone else when Holly had made her announcement. Instantly, his mind began working. Magic would explain how these three got into his house. He noted that Holly could sense it, but Mulch couldn't seem to, as he was also astonished. So it would make sense that beings with magic could detect others with magic.

"How did you – I mean, why would you think that?" the black-haired boy asked. Artemis took in the boys appearance. His hair was messy, and some flopped down, coving the majority of his forehead. His eyes were a bright green and were focused on Holly.

Artemis noted the slip of the tongue. This only made him more assured that he was correct.

After all, he knew magic existed. He had been in contact with Holly, and therefore magic, for almost three years now.

"That's stupid." The other boy, with red hair and blue eyes, declared, "Who ever heard of magic?"

Artemis didn't appreciate being left out of the conversation. So he stepped forward and admitted,

"I have."

Butler was quick on the uptake. "So have I."

The last of the three, a girl with bushy brown hair, interjected.

"You're lying. Whoever heard of magic? It's physically impossible!"

Holly stepped forward, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, really?" she said, "Watch."

Then she disappeared.

(Harry's POV)

Harry didn't know the girl who announced that he and his friends could do magic. He didn't think that she was even human, never mind a witch. The boy, Artemis, was obviously a muggle, but he said he believed in magic. Harry felt like his head was spinning. What was going on?

Then the girl disappeared. She didn't put on an invisibility cloak or anything of the sort. She had just vanished into thin air.

Harry felt his mouth fall open, glanced round and saw that Ron and Hermione were experiencing similar reactions. He had no doubt that Hermione would run to library to research this once they got back to Hogwarts. If they got back to Hogwarts.

Then the girl reappeared again. She was grinning.

" 'Physically impossible', huh?" she said, "Who's lying now?"

Harry was astounded. He didn't know if anybody in the wizarding world could do that.

"I think we better tell them." Whispered Hermione in his ear, "I don't know what's going on, but I can't see the point in keeping it secret any longer."

Harry agreed with her. What was the point in carrying on the charade now? Hopefully the girl would be the only other person (except Ron and Hermione) who could do magic.

The little man with the beard was being awfully quiet though. In fact, Harry couldn't even see him, so he supposed he was standing behind the huge manservant.

"Alright," Harry began, "We can do magic. I presume you want a demonstration?"

"You presumed correctly. But don't do anything you'll regret." warned Artemis.

"Don't worry, I won't." sighed Harry.

Inwardly, he smirked. This would be fun! He withdrew his wand from his robes, and pointed it at Artemis.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

A/N – Well, you can't say this chapter wasn't as long! It wasn't was easy to write, either. It probably wasn't very exciting, but things will get much more exciting soon! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry if you reviewed and aren't up here. That would be because you didn't write it before I'd submitted this chapter….Sorry about that! Anyways….

**HeirOfSnake:** Thank you and I'll try!

So…I did actually try a little line of stars in the last chapter, but they too seem to have disappeared. Ah well, the (-enter character here-'s POV) should help! I'll just have to keep trying different combinations until I find one that stays!

Now, on to chapter 4….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Artemis' POV)

Artemis didn't know what to expect when that thin boy with the black hair pointed that little wooden stick at him. Maybe his hair would turn violet, or his trademark suit would change into a pink frilly dress. Or perhaps some combination of the two. What he didn't expect was to be hoisted into the air and float some ten feet from the ground.

In those circumstances, most people would panic, but Artemis was not most people. He found himself calm and he tried to think logically. Unfortunately, logic seemed to have gone out the window, along with the laws of physics.

Mulch suddenly appeared from the room where the party had taken place earlier.

"Hey, Artemis, I saw you had some cake left. Do you mind if I…." He trailed off as he noticed that Artemis was hovering over three metres above the floor.

"Wow, howdya get up there?"

Butler, Holly and Artemis simultaneously pointed at the black-haired boy.

"Would you mind letting me down?" Artemis said pointedly.

"Alright then," said the black-haired boy. He pointed his wooden stick (Artemis presumed it was a wand) at the floor and Artemis slowly drifted to the floor.

"Impressive," said Holly, "I can't do that. What else can you do?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Still Artemis' POV)

Half an hour later, Artemis was beyond amazement. The three intruders (he soon learnt that the black-haired boy was called Harry, the redhead was Ron and that the girl was Hermione) had each used a variety of spells, and at the end, the suit of armour that had been knocked over earlier had been changed into an assortment of food (Mulch was delighted with this), the floor had been cleaned, his new book had grown legs and run around the hall and one of his mother's favourite antique rugs had a hole blown in it and was then restored back to normal.

Holly, Butler and Mulch were equally impressed with all this.

So, after the magical demonstration had ceased, Artemis ushered everyone through another door into a comfy sitting room. There were portraits coving the walls, and a large antique fireplace with a fire burning, which gave the room a cosy feeling.

Once everyone had taken a seat in the large armchairs or the sofa, which were gathered around an ornate coffee table in front of the blazing fire (Well, everyone except Butler, who had left on his rounds of the house), Artemis began speaking.

"So, Harry, Ron, Hermione, how _did_ you get in here without detection? Any particular spell? And, more importantly, _why _are you here?"

"Uh, yeah, about that…." began Ron, "I sorta said a spell wrong in the school library, next thing we knew, we were here! And, we, uh, don't know how to get back…" he trailed off and looked at Hermione hopefully, but she said sadly

"I don't know how." She directed her attention to Artemis. "What date is it?"

"May 26th," Artemis replied, "But in a few hours it'll be the 27th."

Hermione looked worried. "We need to do our OWLs! That's less than a month away! How'll we get back if we don't have any books on magic to research from?"

Ron instinctively put his arm around her. Artemis noted that Hermione looked calmer with Ron holding her.

"Don't worry, we'll get back!" Ron reassured her.

"Yeah," said Harry. "People will have noticed we're missing. It's only a matter of time before Dumbledore finds us!"

"Dumbledore? What sort of weird name is that?" Mulch blurted out and was immediately reprimanded by Holly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Harry's POV)

Harry liked the little man with the beard. He had soon learnt that his name was Mulch, and the girl was called Holly. What they were, Harry had yet to find out. Neither of them looked human.

When Mulch accidentally insulted Dumbledore, Harry's initial reaction was to be angry. Then he remembered that he was mad at Dumbledore for ignoring him (A/N, remember, this is the 5th book. Harry is none too pleased with Dumbledore and Sirius is alive) and his anger at Mulch was forgotten.

Although, he thought glumly, Dumbledore was still one of the best and most powerful wizards of all time. He probably had some very good reason for not being in contact with Harry since Christmas. Harry still had the utmost respect for him, even though he was mad at him at the moment. So he replied to Mulch's question.

"Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards alive. He's also the headmaster of our school." He looked down at he knees, depressed.

Harry's hair was in front of his eyes and it annoyed him, so he automatically brushed it back with his hand, inadvertently revealing his famous scar.

Mulch noticed it. He had to ask.

"Hey, cool scar. Howdya get that?"

Harry sighed. He had become so used to everyone knowing his past; it felt odd to meet new people who didn't stare when he said his name. Knowing, everyone would stare at him when he finished his story; he briefly explained what had happened the night he got his scar.

"So, there's this really powerful evil wizard that wants to kill you because you nearly killed him when you were just a baby? I thought I had it bad!" said Mulch

Holly rolled her eyes.

"Well, you were honest with us, so I guess we should be honest with you. Mulch and I, well, we're fairies. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Humans aren't supposed to know about us. I don't want to have to wipe your memory. "

After they had assured Holly that they wouldn't tell another soul, Ron said:

"But we have fairies. Aren't they the little things used to decorate outside the castle at Christmas?" He looked hopefully at Hermione, expecting her to have an answer. He wasn't disappointed.

"Well, you didn't know about wizards and we didn't know about you, so I guess it's just a coincidence that you and creatures share the same species name."

"Well, actually," Holly interrupted, "I'm an elf and Mulch is a dwarf. Fairy is just a general term, it takes in all of us, like gnomes and goblins and centaurs."

"Well, you are absolutely nothing like our house-elves!" commented Ron, but he hastily added "In a good way!"

"Yes," agreed Harry. "House-elves are nice enough, but totally unlike you. They're small, have strange noses and positively adore working as hard as they possibly can just to please you. They'd throw themselves off cliffs if you asked them too!"

He looked over to find Hermione glaring at him, so he speedily added, "Which we wouldn't do. No way. It's not nice to make them do everything without paying them. If I ever get one, I'll pay it. No doubt about it!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Artemis' POV)

Artemis noticed the way Harry had spoken. Obviously Hermione was an avid supporter of house-elf rights. He had no doubt how Holly would react if a human tried to force her to work for no pay. Let's just say it wouldn't end well for said human.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Back to Harry's POV)

"You said you had centaurs." Said Hermione curiously. "What are your centaurs like?"

Holly replied, "Well, they're know-it-alls and like computers, carrots and showing off. But you don't have to take my word for it. Ask one yourself!" She grinned at the confused expression on the trio's faces.

"Artemis, your birthday present from Foaly, where is it?"

"I left it in the hall. I'll go get it."

Artemis scurried out of the room. Mulch turned to Hermione.

"Well, what are your centaurs like?"

Hermione replied, "They're useless really. Fanatical star gazers who aren't really interested in anything closer than the moon. They believe that they can tell the future."

Harry interrupted her, "We have a centaur teaching me and Ron for divination this year. Our first lesson with him was one of the weirdest we've ever had." – Ron was nodding vigorously in agreement – "Firenze is nice enough though. The rest of them aren't nearly as agreeable!"

Artemis re-entered the room, holding the present that looked like a small silver portable DVD player.

"Is that a portable DVD player?" asked Harry.

"Nope!" said Holly gleefully. "It's a wireless portable video link set!"

Ignoring Harry, Ron and Hermione's blank looks, Artemis flipped the screen up and looked down at the device. There was a number pad and buttons of various colours. He set it down on the coffee table, angling it so that everybody in the room had a clear view.

"Now," began Artemis, "What's this code?"

Holly leaned over the number pad and typed in the number 001.

"That's Foaly's number," she explained, "I have one too. It'll be easier to use these than that two-way radio I gave you. My number is 325."

"001 and 325" muttered Artemis. Suddenly he broke into a grin. "So I can contact you with this? Excellent!"

"They're a new invention of Foaly's. Very exclusive. Since I'm his best friend, he slipped me a couple. The council doesn't know you have one and I prefer it that way!"

"What's my number?" asked Artemis.

"526" replied Holly. "If I ever want to talk to you, I just have to type that in on mine and wait for you to press that button." - She indicated a green button on the right of the machine, - "And, when you want to hang up, you just press that button." She was not pointing at a red button just below the green button.

Artemis dialled 001 on the gadget, and waited.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Artemis' POV)

It really was amazing. Foaly was indeed a computer genius. And it takes a lot for another computer genius to admit that.

The words "Currently Waiting For Foaly To Answer" were displayed on the screen. Artemis looked at some of the buttons while he waited for Foaly to pick up.

They were all different colours. They had labels below them in Gnommish. That wasn't much of a problem for Artemis. He was the only human alive that could read the language.

He could see that there were all sorts of effects. He could add more people into the conversation, record conversations for future reference, change the volume of the voice and the colour and brightness of the picture and there were lots of smaller buttons under a separate heading of "Special effects", like "Make voice squeaky" and "Add stupid hat". Artemis smiled, suppressing laughter.

Foaly's face appeared on the screen.

"You took your time calling me!"

"Sorry," said Artemis. He turned up the volume so that everyone in the room could hear. "We got a bit, ah, distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Yes. Foaly, meet Harry, Ron and Hermione." Artemis turned the wireless portable video link set (which shall be referred to the WPVLS from now on!) towards the trio, so that Foaly could see them.

"Do they know?"

"Yes." It wasn't Foaly that spoke this time, but Holly, "And they've promised not to tell anyone."

"A mud mans word. Oh, yes, we're completely safe!" said Foaly sarcastically

"Calm down," said Holly sternly. "We won't tell anyone else down below about them if they don't tell anyone else up here about us."

"Why, what about them? What's so special?"

Artemis looked over at Harry.

"Harry, do you want to tell him?"

"Alright. Erm, hi Foaly, I'm Harry Potter."

Artemis could hear the clicking of keys and presumed that Foaly was running a background search on Harry.

"Hold on there." Interrupted Foaly. "I just ran a search on you. It says here your parents were murdered when you were a baby and that you were adopted by relatives, the Dursleys"

"That's correct" said Harry.

Foaly winced. "Sorry, I didn't know. Me and my big mouth. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Yes," continued Harry, "Well, Me and Ron and Hermione, we're wizards. Well, Hermione is a witch. Point is, we can do magic."

Foaly was speechless. For once. He recovered after a few seconds.

"Never heard of that before. And I've heard of quite a lot."

Hermione leaned forward.

"We're very secretive. We don't want muggles to know about us."

"Muggles?" asked Mulch. "What is up with all the weird names?"

Ron decided to answer this.

"Muggles are non-magic people. I don't know that's up with the names, mate, I didn't make them up."

Artemis decided to gain some control of the conversation again.

"Foaly, we'd all appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody. And please don't record this conversation. No need for unnecessary risks."

Foaly laughed. "Boy, Artemis, did I miss you!"

The seven of them chatted for another half hour, oblivious to the time until Artemis checked his watch.

"Ah."

Holly noticed. "Ah what?"

"It's getting late. Mother and Father are leaving early on business tomorrow morning and I want to be up to say goodbye." He turned to Holly and Mulch. "Will you two be staying, or do you have clients waiting?"

Mulch grinned. "We took time off. There are no clients right now, so we closed up for a few days. We can stay here til the first of June!"

Artemis returned the smile.

"Brilliant."

Then he turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"You don't know how to get back to your school?"- They shook their heads- "Then I suppose you'll have to stay here. Good, it'll be nice to have some company of my own age group. Come with me, I'll show you to your rooms."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Harry's POV)

Harry was amazed at the size of the house as Artemis led them through it. They had exited the sitting room and entered back into the main hall. After ascending the stairs, it took a few minutes to walk to their bedrooms. They passed portraits of deceased Fowls, all with the same cold blue eyes.

Eventually they came to a corridor with numerous doors leading off it. Artemis pointed to the nearest door on his right.

"This is my bedroom."- He pointed down the corridor. - "All of these rooms are spare bedrooms. You may choose whichever one you want to stay in. The fourth door on your left is the bathroom"

Harry took the bedroom opposite Artemis'; Ron took the one next to it and Hermione the one beside Artemis'. Holly and Mulch chose two bedrooms opposite each other beside Ron and Hermione's bedrooms.

Harry stepped into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room in awe. It was bigger than his dormitory room at Hogwarts, and that had five beds in it.

There was a huge four-poster bed on beside the wall on his left, on his right was a large fireplace and directly in front of him was a large window.

Harry moved forward to look out the window. He could see the grounds and the lights of Dublin in the distance.

There was a knock on the door. Harry crossed the room and opened the door. Butler was standing in the doorway, holding a pile of clothes.

"You might find these useful," he said with a slight smile.

"Thank you." Harry replied, also smiling. "I hadn't thought of that."

Butler handed the clothes to Harry, and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry looked through the clothes. There was a pair of pyjamas and enough clothes and underwear to last for a few days. Harry's smile widened. Artemis thought of everything.

He changed into the pyjamas and climbed into the bed. He hadn't felt tired but he felt himself drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lucius Malfoy hurried into the room. It did not pay to be late for a meeting with the Dark Lord.

Voldemort was sitting at the head of a long table. Other death eaters were gathered in chairs around it.

"Ah, Lucius, you decided to join us."

The blonde man bowed so low his long hair touched the floor.

"I am sorry, My Lord. I was meeting with the minister. He is still foolishly oblivious to your return, despite Dumbledore and Potter insisting you have returned."

"Ah, good, good. I can forgive you for your lateness, seeing as you bring news."

"And there is something else. Something bigger." Malfoy's voice got louder, fuelled by excitement. "Harry Potter has disappeared from Hogwarts!"

"Really? How interesting. This could be our chance. We shall leave all thoughts of retrieving the prophecy aside until Potter is found. Preferably found by us"

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius paused before continuing. "I heard this from Draco; he sent me an owl today. Dumbledore is worried sick! He doesn't know where Potter is yet, so we have a good chance of finding him first!"

"Excellent!"

"But, ah, my Lord, How shall we find him?"

Voldemort looked up sharply.

"You should know by not I do not appreciate questions. However, your news has put me in a good mood. Such a good mood, in fact, that you shall escape punishment _this time_."

"Y-y-yes, m-my Lord-d," stuttered Lucius, clearly petrified. "Y-you are r-r-really m-m-most gener-r-ous…"

"It just so happens that I know of a spell that will aid us in the search. It will not give an exact location, however. However, if we work quickly and efficiently, we may find him sooner than we think…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N- I wasn't sure if Dumbledore had been sacked at this stage, so, for our purposes, he hasn't. Just thought I'd warn you!

This chapter took forever to write. It must have been the hardest yet! It's also the longest yet! I write on Microsoft word and this whole chapter, Authors Notes and all, has filled near enough nine pages!

I hope that the next few chapters are slightly easier to write!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. Well, did you all like the last chapter? It looks like I found a way to separate the view points! About time, too!

**Ph33r the island ona**: Don't we all wish that… : )

Anyway, on to chapter 5…..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Harry's POV)

Harry awoke from his dream with the sheets from the bed tangled around his limbs and his scar burning. Ron, Hermione and Artemis were standing beside the bed, leaning over him with worried expressions.

"Harry, mate, what happened?" Ron asked.

"Yes, do tell." Said Artemis, stifling a yawn. "Its 5 am and the three of us were awakened by you moaning and shouting in your sleep."

"Was it another nightmare about Voldemort?" Asked Hermione. (Ron flinched at the name) "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone else is fine at the moment, but we won't be for long!"

Harry jumped out of bed and started pacing up and down in front of the fireplace. He pointed his wand at it, muttered "_Incendio_" and flames sprang up. Then he resumed pacing. The pain in his scar was slowly receding.

"What do you mean, we won't be okay for long?" asked Hermione.

"I mean what I said. Voldemort knows I'm missing from Hogwarts. He said he knows how to find me. If he finds me, he finds all of you too." He turned to Artemis, "Guns won't be any use against him. He doesn't need one to kill or maim anyone."

A voice came from the doorway.

"Voldemort. That's the really powerful evil wizard who doesn't like you, right?"

"Mulch, I'm sure you're not helping."

Holly and Mulch entered the room and sat on the bed.

"We heard voices coming from this room, and we decided to investigate."

Harry gave them a small smile.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He turned to Ron and Hermione. "We need to get back to Hogwarts. Can anyone think of a way?"

The group was silent for a few moments, trying to think of a way to get the three teenagers back to school.

Holly was the first to speak.

"Is your school far from here?"

"It's in Scotland somewhere. We don't know the exact location. We catch a train in London." Replied Hermione.

"Oh." Said Holly. "Just, I could fly you there. But if you don't know the exact location…."

"Not logical." Interrupted Artemis. "The three of you would be too heavy, even with Holly's moonbelt. You would have to go separately and that would take too long. You'd be seen anyway, as Holly only has enough cam foil to cover Mulch, who is considerably shorter than you." He glanced over at Mulch. "No offence."

"None taken."

"So that's that out, then." Said Ron.

"What was the spell you used to get here?" said Artemis. "Maybe if you used it again, it would take you back."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Good idea! Ron, you better do it, since you cast the spell that got us here."

"Alright then." Agreed Ron, but he looked rather nervous.

Ron stood up and Harry and Hermione stood behind him. He raised his wand.

"_Peto Volator villa!_"

Nothing happened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Still Harry's POV)

After lunch that day, the group had yet to think of a way to send Harry, Ron and Hermione back to Hogwarts. They had come up with several more ideas, but none would have worked.

Lunch was an enjoyable affair, considering the circumstances. Butler was a trained chef and had prepared a meal so good it rivalled Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

After they had finished, they retired back to the sitting room they had been in the night before, except this time, Butler joined their conversation. The conversation topic being, of course, how to get the trio back to Hogwarts.

As everyone else discussed different methods on how to return them back to school, Harry leant back in his chair. It was really a very comfy armchair and he'd had very little sleep last night…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Voldemort surveyed his death eaters with a look of approval on his face. There were a few new faces, all of whom looked nervous. It really was amazing who he could get to join him through blackmail.

"Do we have any news on Harry Potter?" he asked, his commanding voice echoing in the large room.

Lucius Malfoy rose to his feet. "Yes, my Lord. We have yet to pinpoint an exact location, but we are getting very close. He's not in England, Scotland or Wales, so he must have crossed to either Ireland or North France."

"Has Dumbledore any idea where they are or how they got out?"

"I was talking to Severus a few days ago – He apologizes for his lack of attendance at meetings, by the way, but Dumbledore would get suspicious if he left the castle too often- and he said that Dumbledore still has no idea where they are or how they got there, as Potter can't apparate and it he would have been seen leaving on a broom."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, this is more trivial, my Lord, but I have also been informed that Potter's little friends seem to have vanished with him."

"Yes, that is trivial, but I may find a use for it. Thank you Lucius, you have earned a reward."

"Thank you, my Lord. You are most gracious."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Still Harry's POV)

Harry awoke to find everyone in the room staring at him anxiously. His scar was throbbing and the combination of that and Ron shaking his shoulder had been enough to wake him.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

"What- What happened?" asked Harry sleepily.

"You fell asleep. You were shouting. Was it Voldemort again?"

"Yes, and he's coming closer to finding us. He knows we're not in Britain anymore. We can't stay here much longer, but it's no use going somewhere else. By the time we got far enough away, he'd have found us."

Suddenly Harry sat up straight.

"I have an idea."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Holly's POV)

Holly thought that Harry's plan wasn't really perfect. It could take far too long, but it was the only plan they had and they were forced to run with it.

The plan was that Holly would put on her wings and fly to Scotland to look for Hogwarts. There she could look for the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and tell him what happened. Harry, Ron and Hermione all seemed to think that Dumbledore could save them. And they knew best.

Hermione still seemed worried.

"I don't like this. If Voldemort attacks, we'll be one short. One person could mean the difference between life and death, and Holly could be useful. She has the mesmer."

Artemis interrupted her.

"I've thought about it, and although you do have some valid points, this is the only thing that could work. It's the only thing we can do. If we have any luck, Holly will be back before Voldemort finds you. She'll bring help."

"Anyway," Ron joined the conversation, "How many castles like Hogwarts can there be in Scotland or England? Any pictures I've seen of other castles, they always seem a lot smaller. And the enchantments around Hogwarts shouldn't affect Holly, since she's a fairy. She'll be able to see the castle as Hogwarts because she isn't a muggle. And she'll certainly have no trouble recognising Dumbledore." He looked at Holly, who was hovering above the floor. "Right?"

"Tall old guy, with long white hair and a white beard tucked into his belt? I shouldn't have any problems finding him. It's finding the castle I'm worried about."

Harry decided to answer this question. "It's like Ron said. How many castles like Hogwarts can there be? I realise that there's a lot of land to cover, but remember, there's a forest, a lake and a village near it."

Artemis looked at Holly. "You better go. The sooner you go, the sooner you get back. And good luck!" He called after her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Artemis's POV)

Artemis turned to everyone else. "I think we should turn in. It's getting late.

We didn't get much sleep last night and I think we should be well rested for tomorrow."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Ron yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

Ten minutes later, everyone was in bed. Just before he fell asleep, Artemis hoped Harry wouldn't have a dream about Voldemort tonight again. The last dream has been enough bad news for one day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Holly's POV)

Just as the first rays of the sun came over the horizon, Holly saw a large castle ahead of her, with a village, lake and forest beside it. She grinned. She'd found the school, now to find the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N- I know this chapter wasn't as long as the last two, but I thought now was a suitable place to end it. That and the fact I have to leave the computer now. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- This fanfic is nearly over! There'll probably only be one more chapter after this one. Please review this chapter….

**HeirOfSnake**Thanks, and I will!

It's actually nearly scary to think that my first fanfiction is nearly over. It's a relief, too, though, because it's not easy writing a chapter everyday! (I know I don't have to, I want to)

Anyway, on to the story…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Dumbledore's POV)

Albus Dumbledore was worried. That had been happening more and more lately, and mostly it was because of Harry Potter. He stood staring out the window in his office, thinking.

He had a good reason for avoiding the boy, although he doubted Harry would see it that way. Undoubtedly Harry would have noticed by now.

And now Harry had disappeared. Vanished into thin air, it seemed, and had taken his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, with him.

They had disappeared from the library, according to Madam Pince and several students. They had gone in and never came out, although nobody had witnessed their actual disappearance.

Dumbledore turned and sat at his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a copy of that day's _Daily Prophet,_ the wizarding world's favourite newspaper. He looked at the article on the front page.

**_Boy-who-lived gone missing?_**

_Harry Potter has vanished from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, in what appears to be another attention-seeking stunt. _

_Everyone knows his tale, but it seems that surviving the You-Know-Who just isn't enough to satisfy Potter's hunger for fame. One would think that competing in the Triwizard tournament last year and allegedly being "attacked by dementors" this summer would satisfy a drive for fame enough so that he could, at least, finish the school year without any other major incidents, but apparently not._

_Draco Malfoy, a classmate of Harry Potter, said this:_

"_Potter thinks he owns the place. He swaggers about and insults anyone who crosses him. Our new DADA teacher, Professor Umbridge has given Potter loads of detentions already but he still won't stop. He shouted at her and called her a liar once. This is probably some joke on his part. He'll most likely be back next week claiming to have fought off Voldemort and 20 death eater single-handedly again. As if. He's probably just hiding in the forest somewhere with his two friends." _

_We managed to get an interview with the new defence against the dark arts teacher and High inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge. She had this to say:_

"_Harry Potter is not exactly the nicest or best student in the school. There is noting remarkably special about him, except maybe his temper. Potter has argued with me several times over the course of this year and I have given him weeks of detentions, none of which he shall forget in a hurry, but there is no improvement in his behaviour. I have even banned him from playing quidditch after he attacked another student with others from his quidditch team. _

_I am sure that this is just another stunt to get attention, but until he is found we cannot be sure."_

_Potter has been missing from school for over twenty-four hours now and Albus Dumbledore does not seem to be making any progress in his search for the three missing students. Dumbledore was unavailable for comment at the time of writing."_

Dumbledore sighed as he finished reading. Why had Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared? He had long come to the conclusion that the three of them would not leave Hogwarts voluntarily or willingly, but the _Daily Prophet_ didn't see it that way.

Just as he dropped the newspaper back into the drawer and shut it, he heard a tapping on the window. He looked up to see the most extraordinary girl hovering outside his window.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Holly's POV)

Holly was sure she'd found the right castle. She was doubly sure when she looked through a window and saw a blond-haired boy pointing his wand at another boy who was clutching a toad, both dressed in the same sort of robes that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been wearing, the only difference being that the blond was wearing a different-coloured tie..

She flew around the castle, glancing into all the different windows as she passed. She saw more students, the staff and even what looked like a ghost. However, she had yet to spot the headmaster.

She was about to give up when she looked into a room at the top of a tower on the south of the castle. She glanced in and to her delight, she saw an old man with long white hair and an even longer white beard. This must be Albus Dumbledore.

The man was reading a newspaper. Holly glimpsed Harry's face displayed prominently on the front page before Dumbledore folded the newspaper and placed it into a drawer in his desk. She reached out a hand and tapped on the window.

The man looked up, surprised. His eyebrows were raised as she came over and opened the window so she could enter the office.

"Are you Albus Dumbledore?" she asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Dumbledore's POV)

Dumbledore hurried over to the window and opened it, letting the girl fly into the room. She wasn't using a broomstick though, but some sort of mechanical wings.

She hovered at his head height, then opened her mouth to say something.

"Are you Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I am." He replied.

"Good!" She looked relieved. "I've been looking for you."

Dumbledore gestured to his desk, "Why don't we sit down?"

After the girl had sat down in the chair in front of the desk and he had taken his place behind it, she started to talk.

"I'm Holly Short. And I'm a fairy. But you can't tell anyone that, alright?"

"I promise not to tell anyone." Dumbledore was shocked. Fairy? He had heard rumours of another civilization underground, but he had dismissed them as just that- rumours. "But why are you here? Why were you looking for me?"

"I'm here to tell you where Harry Potter is." Dumbledore stared at her. "And Ron and Hermione too, of course."

"Where are they? How did they get there?"

"Apparently they were studying in the library when Ron, I think it was, cast a spell wrongly and they got transported to Ireland. Fowl Manor, outside Dublin to be exact. They arrived on Artemis' birthday, and Butler found them in the hall. They said that they were just in the library one minute and the next they were there."

"Artemis?"

"Artemis Fowl. He's fifteen and a genius. They just appeared in his house." Holly shrugged.

"How do you come into this?"

Holly shifted nervously in her seat. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes, of course"

"Well, uh, thing is, I told you I was a fairy, right? Well, I live underground with all the other fairies, but a few years ago Artemis kidnapped me. I worked with the LEP, that's the police force down below. He abducted me to get gold from the fairies below ground. To make a long story short, I got out, we've worked together several times since and we're friends now. I was visiting him for his birthday when Butler found the three of them behind a suit of armour…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Harry's POV)

Holly had been gone for hours and Harry was getting worried. What if she didn't find Hogwarts until it was too late?

He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to sleep, but it was useless. He kept going over things that could happen.

_What if Holly's been attacked by Voldemort on the way? What if Voldemort knows where we are and gets here before Dumbledore? What if something's going on at Hogwarts, what if it's been attacked or something?_

He tried to push these thoughts out of his head. Holly would be fine. She would be back soon, because it must take forever to fly that far. They'd get back to Hogwarts before Voldemort found them. Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the country. Voldemort wouldn't dare attack it with Dumbledore there.

Harry kept muttering that under his breath, but he wasn't altogether reassured. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Just as he was about to drop off, there was an explosion downstairs. So much for relaxing.

Harry leapt out of bed and grabbed his wand, then raced out through the door, colliding with Ron, Hermione, Artemis and Mulch, who had done the exact same as he did.

Harry automatically took control. He was the best in the school at defence against the dark arts and had faced Voldemort before, so Ron and Hermione had no problems letting him lead them downstairs.

The five of them silently made their way down to the main hall, where the noise was coming from. He stopped before the door to the hall and pressed his ear to it.

"Spread out and search." He heard Voldemort's voice clearly. "Bring Potter to me. Kill anyone else. Just before we leave, we shall send up the dark mark."

Harry heard footsteps coming towards the door. He stepped back and, pointing his wand at the door, muttered "_Colloportus!_" There was a thump as somebody ran into the door. Harry paused for a few minutes, still listening.

He turned to the rest of the group, all of whom were looking extremely pale. "Artemis, Mulch, you need to get everyone in this place out. You two don't have magic, so you'd be better going somewhere safe. Ron, Hermione, I'm going through there to hold him off. I won't force you to come with me."

"Don't be stupid, we're going with you." Said Ron determinedly.

"Yes, we're not letting you face him alone again." Said Hermione, but she was getting paler by the second.

Harry nodded to Artemis and Mulch. "Go."

Artemis ran off down the corridor and soon disappeared from sight. Mulch followed.

Harry looked at his friends. "Ready?"

They nodded. He pointed his wand at the door. "_Alohamora!_"

The door flew open and the three of them went in to face Lord Voldemort.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Still Harry's POV)

Voldemort seemed to have been waiting for them.

"Ah, Potter, we meet again. And this time you've brought your little friends too. How charming." He grinned, his red eyes widening, taking in the three teenagers, all in pyjamas. "This won't take long. _Avada Kedavra!_" He pointed his wand at Ron.

Harry pushed Ron out of the way with all his might, and it seemed to work, as Ron fell out of harm's way and the jet of green light sailed between the boys, reducing the door behind them to dust.

Harry straightened up, looking Voldemort straight in his merciless red eyes. It could have been his imagination, but Voldemort seemed to flinch slightly. Harry raised his wand.

"_Stupefy!_"

Voldemort blocked it easily. Harry made a mental note to find out how to do that when he got back to school. If he got back to school.

"This is almost too easy. _Crucio!_"

Harry fell to the floor. He was in agony, and his scar felt on fire. But he didn't scream. He wouldn't let Voldemort have the pleasure of that. After several agonising moments, the pain stopped. Harry jumped to his feet again, his wand back to pointing at Voldemort.

"_Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"_

Voldemort dodged them all, but Harry could see that these weren't as easily dodged. If only he could keep Voldemort busy, then maybe Voldemort wouldn't have time to kill him or his friends. Harry could hear Ron and Hermione duelling death eaters behind him. Luckily most of them had left to search the manor.

Harry started shouting nearly every curse he knew at Voldemort.

"**_Densaugeo! Furnunculus!_****_Incarcerous!_"**

**Voldemort dodged them all, but he was getting slower, looking more tired…**

**Suddenly there was a _crack_! Someone had just apparated into the main hall. Who?**

**Harry instinctively knew who it was, and a glance up at the top of the grand stairway proved it.**

**"Dumbledore!"**

**Dumbledore was at the top of the stairs, with Fawkes and Holly by his side.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The end of another chapter.

I got the last three curses off the Harry Potter encyclopaedia at My head went blank when I tried to think of a spell. So thanks, Mugglenet!

Its nearly the end….nearly! Please review and tell me what you think!

BTW, the next chapter mightn't be up tomorrow. I'd like more reviews, and school is about to start. I'll get it up the minute I finish it though!


	7. Chapter 7 Final Chapter!

A/N- The last chapter! At last…..It's nearly over. I don't know whether to be happy or sad!

**TricaLee:**Thanks!

Thanks again to all my reviewers! I'll try to write more after this is finished!

Well, here goes….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Voldemort's POV)

(Yes, unusual angle, isn't it? Thought I'd try something different…)

Voldemort hated Harry Potter. The Boy-who-Lived. The Boy-who-wouldn't-Frickin-Die.

It wasn't good to have Voldemort hate you. People Voldemort didn't like ended up dead. People he hated ended up worse. Things didn't look bright for Harry Potter.

This was all because of some prophesy. A prophesy that he didn't even know the entire contents of. It would be so much simpler if Potter would have just died when he was supposed to. Like his parents did. Or like Cedric Diggory or the Riddles did.

But no, he simply _had _to survive. Potter had faced him five times now and still managed to live to tell the tale.

It would also help if his death eaters (or _minions,_ as he liked to think of them) weren't such a bunch of idiots. Like that Peter Pettigrew, who had ran into the door that Potter had sealed shut and knocked himself unconscious.

Though they weren't all as bad as Pettigrew. Malfoy, although infuriating, had been working around the clock to trace Potter here to Ireland. Ireland! Of all the places Potter had to disappear to. Why couldn't he have gone to Barbados? Although, he thought, looking around, this place wasn't bad. It was pretty nice actually. Maybe he'd take it as his own when he was supreme ruler of the Universe.

Voldemort was duelling with Potter. The boy sent spell after spell at him, not letting Voldemort send one back. It was getting exhausting. Why couldn't Potter just be a good boy and die?

Potter paused. Voldemort was just about to send the killing spell at him when he realised why Potter had stopped.

Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was standing at the summit of the stairs, with his phoenix and a odd little girl who seemed to be hovering beside him, using what looked like motorized wings. Interesting, and handy. He could use a pair of those.

But back to Dumbledore. He was at the top of the stairs, taking in what was happening below. He raised his wand and waved it. Then he turned and nodded at the phoenix, who disappeared with a flash of fire.

Voldemort tried to disapparate. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel the unpleasant sensation bringing him to safety. It didn't come. Oh dear.

Dumbledore must have cast some sort of anti-disapparation charm on the house. Now he was in trouble. He'd have to get outside the house to disapparate. No problem, he thought. Then there were more pops of people apparating around the hall. Voldemort looked around. What looked like the whole Order of the Phoenix had arrived, and they all had their wands pointing at him. That maddening phoenix must have alerted them. Now he was in trouble, but he thought he knew how to get out.

Voldemort already had his wand raised, pointing it at Harry, ready to kill him. He didn't move, but thought, as hard as he could, _Battuo_!

A sphere of purple light radiated from the end of his wand, quickly filling the entire room before anybody could react. There was a flash of light and a loud bang and everybody in the room was instantly knocked out, except Voldemort.

The spell wouldn't last long, so Voldemort ran for it. Cowardly, yes, but since when did he play fair?

Once through the doors, Voldemort apparated to his secret headquarters. He didn't bother worrying about the Death Eaters. He didn't really care about what happened to them, and anyway, they knew dark magic. They'd get out alright.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Harry's POV)

Harry woke up with a very bad headache. He was lying on the floor of the entrance hall in Fowl manor. He slowly sat up, groaning as his headache got worse. He screwed up his eyes and slowly the pain receded. Very slowly, it seemed. Finally it receded to a dull throb.

Harry stood up, looking around. Voldemort and the death eaters had gone. He turned and helped Hermione and Ron to their feet. Dumbledore had also gotten to his feet and was coming calmly down the stairs with Holly following, floating gracefully at his shoulder. Harry couldn't understand this. Why wasn't Dumbledore hurrying? Why was he so calm? Harry opened his mouth to ask, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Voldemort has gone. He exited through the doors just after that curse which knocked us all out. His death eaters recovered quickly and left just after he did. I woke up just now and I saw you moving, so I came down to check on you."

A door behind them opened and Artemis, Butler and Mulch spilled out. They looked round, taking in the mess caused by missed spells and the people everywhere.

Butler spoke first. He pointed a big gun at Dumbledore.

"Alright, who are you lot and how did you get here?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Butler's POV)

Butler was asleep when Artemis and Mulch ran into his bedroom and shook him awake.

"What the- Artemis, Mulch, what's going on?"

Artemis spoke quickly. "Voldemort's here with his followers.. Harry, Ron and Hermione are fighting them. We need to get out, and fast."

Butler interjected. "But we can't let them fight on their own. Three teenagers against Voldemort and his army? They'll all be killed. We have weapons. We can help."

Artemis looked worried. "That adds three of us. None of us can do magic. We can shoot, but they can kill us easier. All they need is their wand to hurt or murder us. They follow the dark lord, and they hate all non-magic people. We wouldn't last a second."

Butler opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by a loud bang coming from the direction of the entrance hall.

"What was that?"- Artemis and Mulch shrugged- "Well, I'm going to see what's going on. You don't have to come. Artemis, Mulch, you two better leave, just in case."

Artemis said determinedly, "No, if you're going, we're going with you. Three heads are better than one."

Butler smiled inwardly. You wouldn't know that, three years ago, Artemis hadn't had any friends and was, well, a monster, as much as Butler didn't like to admit it. Now he was risking his life to save people he had only met a few days previously.

Butler reached under his bed and pulled out two guns and handed them to Artemis and Mulch. He lifted his own from his bedside table.

"You know how to use a gun, I presume?"

The question was directed at Mulch because Butler knew perfectly well that Artemis could handle a gun. He had trained Artemis using fairy neutrino blasters. Despite appearances, Artemis was a good marksman, with perfect aim.

"Of course. You can't be a criminal without handling the occasional gun."

The trio crept quickly and silently towards the main entrance hall, with Butler in front and Artemis and Mulch walking side by side behind him, glancing around nervously, wary of followers of Voldemort hidden round corners, ready to attack.

They reached the door leading into the hall without major incident. Butler could hear a voice he didn't recognise talking on the other side of the door. He grasped the handle, turned it and the door swung open.

There was a crowd of people in the hall, most looking like they had just been knocked out and were getting to their feet, dazed. A man with long white hair and an even longer white beard was speaking to Harry. He was closest and seemed to be the leader, so Butler pointed the gun at him. He glanced around at all the other people. They were mostly at the other side of the hall, with their wands out, gazing around warily. Butler turned his attention to the man with the beard.

"Alright, who are you lot and how did you get here?"

Harry replied before the bearded man could.

"This is Professor Dumbledore. Holly got him here just in time. Everyone else-" Harry gestured to the others in hall with his hand.- "They are the Order of The Phoenix. I told you about them, remember?"

Butler nodded and lowered the gun. Artemis and Mulch, behind him, did likewise, having raised theirs at the same time as Butler.

Harry turned to look at Artemis and Mulch.

"I thought I said to get outside and hide?" He was smiling a little, though.

"We went to get Butler, but he wanted to help, so we came along too. We couldn't let you three face everyone."

Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned. "Thanks," they said simultaneously.

Dumbledore smiled serenely. "We should go soon. We have a few minutes though, as I need to tell the Order what happened. You probably want to say your goodbyes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Harry's POV)

Harry hadn't known Artemis and co. for more than a few days, and he was amazed that they had become so close so quickly. Close enough so that Butler, Artemis and Mulch had risked their lives to help. After all that, Harry found that, much as he wanted to get back to Hogwarts, he didn't want to say goodbye.

Holly dropped to the floor beside him and Harry instinctively hugged her.

"Thanks." He whispered. "You did it. You got back here just in time."

Ron and Hermione started talking to Mulch and Holly. The girls had tears in their eyes. He turned to Artemis and Butler.

"I don't want to say goodbye, but I promise I'll owl you!"

Butler looked confused. "Owl us?"

"Send you a letter by owl. Its how we wizards communicate. And I'll make sure you don't get your memory modified either."

Butler opened his mouth, but Harry answered the question before he could ask.

"We won't delete your memory."

Ron, Hermione, Holly and Mulch wandered over. Harry looked down at the fairies.

"We probably won't see you again. If you live underground, our owls can't get to you."

Holly grinned. "You haven't seen the last of us, Potter. I know where Hogwarts is at, and I can fly. Expect a visit!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione returned the grin.

They moved closer, and Harry found himself in the centre of a group hug.

Dumbledore strolled back to the group.

"Ready to go?"

The trio nodded. Harry smiled at Artemis and Butler.

"Once we leave school, we'll meet up, kay? Bye."

He turned back to look at Dumbledore.

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can you not have their memories modified? They'll keep us secret."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"In light of their help, I think that can be arranged. Now, we better go. I'm expecting an owl from the minister." He held out a quill. "This will take you to your common room. Everyone else should be asleep. You better go to bed when you get there, as you'll need to keep your strength up for all the questioning tomorrow."

Harry looked at his friends as they reached for the quill. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Bye!" They called out one last time as the portkey transported them back to Hogwarts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Artemis' POV)

Artemis watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared.

"Wow. That was cool." Holly spoke first.

"I'd have to agree with you there," said Artemis, staring at the space where the trio had vanished. He looked up to find Dumbledore smiling down at him, hand extended.

He grasped Artemis' hand and shook it vigorously.

"Thank you for letting Harry and his friends stay here."

Artemis smiled. "Well, we couldn't just kick them out when they had vanished from school and appeared in a different country, now could we?"

Dumbledore's smile widened. "I better go now. I'll tell this lot to come with me."

He walked quickly back to the gaggle of people on the other side of the hall, all of whom were watching them curiously. Artemis watched as Dumbledore said something, then they suddenly disappeared with a loud _crack!_

Artemis turned to Butler, Holly and Mulch.

"I think I'll go to bed. It's been a long day."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Harry's POV)

Harry's feet landed on the rug in front of the common room fire hard. He stumbled and beside him Ron fell into an armchair. Hermione had somehow managed to land gracefully and was heading towards the girls dormitories. She called out to them,

"We really should get going to bed. Dumbledore's right, we'll be questioned all day tomorrow about where we've been." She turned slowly and wandered back to Harry and Ron. "We better not say anything about Voldemort. Oh, don't be pathetic Ron. You saw him earlier and you survived it. Anyway, we better just say a spell backfired and sent us to Ireland."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. Harry yawned.

"I'm going to bed. It must be really late by now."

His friends nodded, but Ron didn't follow him up the staircase and Hermione didn't go up hers. Harry heard them whispering as he ascended the spiral staircase. He grinned to himself. He knew what they were saying, and for once, he knew it wasn't about him.

There was silence as he entered his dormitory, only interrupted by Neville's snoring. Everyone was asleep. He changed into his pyjamas, climbed into bed and waited.

Ron came up the stairs fifteen minutes later, his cheeks slightly pink. Harry, who was lying down and nearly asleep, sat up so quickly he made Ron jump.

"Harry! I thought you were asleep."

"Hoped, more like!" Harry was grinning. "You and Hermione, eh?"

"We just-"

"You didn't 'just' anything!" interrupted Harry, "You kissed, didn't you?"

Ron looked like he was going to deny it, but, slowly, he shook his head. He looked down at his shoes, his face now bright red.

"Finally!" muttered Harry as he flopped back down onto his bed.

"What, do you mean, 'Finally'?" asked Ron as he changed into his pyjamas and slay down onto his bed.

"Oh come on! You two have fancied each other like crazy since third year! You were just to stubborn to admit it. Even Mulch noticed!"

Ron's eyes widened and he glanced over at Harry.

"Were we really that obvious?"

"Yep."

Harry pulled the hangings on his bed shut, his grin still intact. He lay back down, and, just before be succumbed to sleep, he felt relieved he was back home.

_Fin._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There you go. Finally finished. It's probably a rubbish ending, I know, but I wanted Hermione and Ron to get together.

I am SO sorry that this took so long! I know you've been waiting for what seems like FOREVER, But I'm really sorry about that!

Apologising over, I can't believe I've finished my first fanfic! I know it wasn't very long, but I intend to write more! Watch this space!


End file.
